


02. Because Their Hands are Freezing

by ModernAgeSomniari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAgeSomniari/pseuds/ModernAgeSomniari
Summary: Thank you so much to @dapromptexchange and @drarryruinedme.  This may be a cross fandom post but these prompts have been so amazing to come to when the writing bug is just sitting there yelling at me till I do something about it.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 5





	02. Because Their Hands are Freezing

She looked for him the first moment she had to herself, after helping settle as many people down as she could. It was beginning to become a habit. There were others that sympathised with how unnerving she found the singing and the worship, but they still wanted to comment on it. He would just smile and let her sit beside him, talk of completely different things. She was very, very tired.

She found him sat on his pack, huddled up alone against one of the fires at the outskirts of the larger encampment. His hands were jammed up under his armpits to keep them warm, face buried as far as he could into his collar. She let a smile twist her mouth - he looked like a particularly grumpy cat. His answering smile was rueful as she approached him, expression turning curious as she didn’t greet him, instead reaching out.

He let her gently untangle his hands with a raised eyebrow and the shadow of a smirk on his lips. The mountains were huge and portentous around them, but as she let her weight fall onto his thighs as she sat on his lap she couldn’t look anywhere other than his pale fingers. She pressed them together in her palms, snug in the warm gloves Lady Montilyet had sourced for her, running her fingers between his knuckles. The light from the campfire was bright in his grey eyes as she met them, holding his gaze with a twitch of her lips as she brought both their hands to her mouth. 

She watched his chest rise as he breathed in with her, the heat of her breath out warming their now clasped hands. She felt him raise up onto tip-toes, tilting his legs so she fell further forward into his lap, making her breath stutter outwards, lost in wool and skin. He held her gently there, using her weight and gentle pressure of his knees to keep her close to his chest, but his gaze didn’t leave her face, eyes flitting down to her pursed lips and back, observing. After a moment she breathed into their hands again, this time pressed against his chest. His voice, when it came, was soft and strangely intimate given the grandiose expanse of their surroundings.

“Is this a typical Dalish remedy against the cold?”

She smiled against his fingers, letting her lips brush against his skin as she replied;

“No.”


End file.
